Mission Normal High
by greensaber92
Summary: Some days are kind of weird. Some days are so weird that you end up taking anime characters to school. See what happens when Sammie, Anastasia, and Mei meet some anime characters at a local cafe. pairing, Prussia x OC, Germany x OC, and Lithuania x OC


It would help if you read Anastasia Moscow Waffles Braginski's Mission Hetalia High. That can be found on Quotev. Also since most people read the story summary things please humor me and guess who will be paired with who! You can post in the comments! I don't own Hetalia, or my two friends. THANK YOU!

"SAMMMMIE!" one of my best friends Ana sang into my ear.  
"Cuzzie don't do that she's trying to study!" my other best friend Mei spazzed.  
I continued typing. I love Ana but she is pretty immature… and weird…. and loud. But I guess that's why we we're friends. She's like America and I'm like England. And Mei well… Mei is a sweet heart but she panics a lot about school, Mei is slightly hyperactive (though less so then Ana).

The three of us met in freshman year. Well Anastasia and Mei already knew each other because they were family. It all started in a fateful Algebra 1 class. I was sitting in the front row. I want to be a math major so I was trying my best to give the teacher my full on attention but the two girls behind me (Anna and Mei) kept having a whisper argument. When I was packing my back-pack I heard Ana say, "Well I get Russia. He's my big brother." And that's when it clicked. "Are you guys talking about Hetalia?" I asked. Little did I know that question would land me into socializing with people.

Don't get me wrong I had friends but I had stopped talking with one and the other didn't watch anime and another went to a different school. I basically started high school as a loner and planned on it staying that way. The minute I asked the question though both of the other girls stared at me. Ana had been in my earlier Rhetoric class but we had basically ignored each other. But after they found out I watched Hetalia…. Well the three of us always hung out. For better or worse.

Mei was in senior year now, and Ana and I were juniors. I was attempting and failing to complete a Physics lab report. Eventually I just tuned Ana and Mei out and started working, I was blind and death to anything outside of my study bubble. So I didn't see the anime characters that popped into the café we sat in and I didn't hear my two friends' spazzing out. That is until Ana screamed in my ear, "LOOK UP YOU IDIOT!"

"What the flippin hell Ana!" I rubbed my ear. The poor baby, it was probably more damaged than when I accidently turned my ear buds on high while listening to Greenday. I glared at my friend. "You don't just shout in peoples ears just because they weren't paying attention!"

"Don't be mad she just wanted you to see the countries!" Mei pleaded. I held my hand out.  
Ana looked confused, "What are you doing?"

I rolled my eyes, " C'mon guys I need to study for Mrs. Pomerantz, where are the I pod pictures."

Ana started to laugh and Mei smiled weakly, "Maybe you should turn your head and look in front of you?" Mei said.  
I look from my friends and there were a bunch of the Hetalia characters.

"Uh guys you do realize that Ramen Nom Nom is an anime café, lots of people cosplay here." I said quizzically. I would admit they were seriously realistic cosplays but c'mon this kind of thing only happens in twisted fanfiction by twelve year old girls that are never completed because they have no plot!

"Yeah but this is the real thing I mean Italy doesn't have a pipe cleaner curl!" Ana was really excited.

"Guys you can buy wigs that have the curl!" I fought back.

"Yeah but this is really realistic it bounces and stuff, and they have the personalities exactly like in the anime! They even sound like the characters!" Mei grinned!  
I slowly took another glance at the "countries" America was laughing obnoxiously loud and France and England were fighting each other as a waitress spazzed and Italy floated around with his white flag. Russia was staring at a big obnoxiously fake sunflower in a flower arrangement that a cosplayer was holding. Germany was having a facepalm moment and Japan was reading a manga magazine from the counter. China was scolding a waiter that then noodles weren't prepared correctly, I was impressed these guys were good.

And then I noticed China had a living, breathing, baby panda in his back-pack thing! "Is that even legal!" I blurted out.  
Ana gave me a look, "Oh come on, ramen and waffles aren't that bad a combination!" she complained.  
"Not that though I do have to ask the same question about that combo. The China cosplayer has a legit panda shoved in his pack thingy!"  
"We tried to tell you they were the real countries!" Mei said.  
I marched over to America feeling seriously stupid for asking, "Are you really a country?" the things I did sometimes….

"Yep dudette, I'm AMERICA!" he than started to laugh again. WTF. They really were countries!

"Dude what's wrong you look totally freaked out!" America laughed at my face.

I ran back to Ana and Mei, "OHMYGOD! They're legit countries!"

Ana rolled her eyes, "We tried to tell you! Duh they're real countries!"

"Well I know that now so what are we going to do with them!'

"We're going to glomp them!" And Anastasia took off running towards Japan.

"Wait cuzzy!" Mei shrieked but it was too late. Ana had glomped the conservative nation. Causing him to drop his FMA volume. And have a spazz attack.

"YOU MUST TAKE RESPONSIBILITY!"

"Chill-out Japan! You need to have more FUN!" Ana sang.

Eventually Mei, Germany, and I pulled my crazy friend off of the poor nation.

Japan gave a five minute ear splitting rant before going into an emo corner.

"Its not like I took away his hug virginity, I mean Italy already did that!" Ana grumbled.

"Yeah but you know that he doesn't like physical contact!" I spat back. Hearing Japan go into a rant is really annoying. Especially when its not your fault but you feel like you have to listen anyways or he'll spazz more.

Meanwhile Mei was attempting to get Japan back to his normal self.

"C'mon Japan! Ana was just trying to show that she wants to be your friend!" Mei pleaded.

"No, I'm not talking to her right now, She told me to chill!" Japan was being extremely childish about the whole matter.

"If you're going to stay in there at least join Mei and Ana's emo corner group!" I sighed…. How could this happen.

If you read please review, it helps me know how I'm doing. Thank you!


End file.
